galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
I am Neon - Chapter 20
Chapter 19 <<<<< Back to Chapter 01 Chapter 20 Posted: 6/23/2018, 2:51:38 PM The display next to the beautiful, polished stone wood door read. ‘MP IIIrdDeg Larina Silir, RPS, Sagittarius arm outer spur Region 11 ′. Kakli Jenga , the current science councilor to the assembly paid no particular attention to the display as he walked past the opening door into the elegant, sparsely furnished office. The decor was of typical whimsical Saresii minimalism, A floating desk surface of semi-translucent rose quartz . A carefully and absolutely perfectly trimmed Nuriassi plant with five flowering buds before the floor to ceiling window that looked over the sprawling city of Metro Seneca , clinging to the steep sides of Mount Salomon before the shimmering blue surface of Lake Cognition . There was an antique porcelain Saresii tea set in its filigree golden wire stand to the left of the desk and the holo display of a static image showing the head of a handsome looking human male next to it. Behind the desk, an almost invisible, insubstantial bubble chair, that was the extent of furniture and decor in Larina Silir’s office. The door opened again with a silent rush of air and Sarina entered the room as well. “I am sorry for being late, Dr. Jenga.” “Not to worry, Dr. Silir. I was perhaps a few minutes early. I came to Seneca earlier today for the last budget requirement meeting before we place our budget request into the Union wide list. Union week and thus voting is close at hand as you know.” With a gesture, she conjured a second bubble chair into existence and the science councilor to the assembly sat down into the floating thing and then crossed her long shapely legs after she sat down in her chair as well. “Yes the administrative side of the Science Corps is as challenging as the academic one. We are a rich and affluent society indeed, yet we are still slaves to budgets and financial limitations.” She demonstrated her Saresii born psionic abilities by telekinetic handling the tea set. While all Saresii had psionic abilities, telekinetic talents were not as common as telepaths. Her being able to manipulate several objects at once while continuing to carry a conversations revealed her to be a psionic talent of great power. “Yet I see no reason why the Union public would not approve our budget as it always has.” She gestured to the floating things.”Would you care for some good and strong Terran tea?” “Yes, I would not mind a cup of tea, it does surprise me though that you offer Terran tea. You appear very Saresii in all aspects.” “I have a Terran husband and came to appreciate the very aromatic and strong Terran flavors. I am afraid I am not able to tolerate the intense taste of Sarpsmong yet.” “Not many can, me included.” The Vantax agreed amused. Then he went on with the actual reason, while he took the delicate porcelain cup out of thin air. “ Since this business brought me to Seneca, I thought I stop by and inquire about the final outcome on the Shirrocco planet affair. It is actually a very small affair considered the scope of things, but ‘Small stones rolling down the hill side may kick loose an avalanche’ as old Vantax words of wisdom say.” He indicated to her that he wanted one spoon of sugar and watched the white crystals drop into his cup as she said.”There is a similar saying on Saresii worlds, but the affair has been completed. We could not find evidence that Dr. Bloch had any direct hand in the death of Dr. Chimeer. He was an adult and ultimately made his own decision to don the HERMES and deactivate the Auto Doc feature. We think he might even skipped most of his initial HERMES training. However we have clear evidence of multiple counts of plagiarism and the direct unauthorized access and editing of Sci Corps Personnel files closed to her. We stripped her of all but her initial PhD title and barred her from the Sci Corps. To keep the affair low profile we didn’t press any legal charges.” “Sounds good to me.” The Vantax agreed.”Out of personal interest was there something alive on the planet?” “No, there wasn’t. A Saresii psionic talent confirmed all the previous results, Shirrocco bears no native life. SII has already begun fuel production.” “Then everything is settled. Where is she now?” “I actually don’t know. New Cambridge University is no longer employing her and was told she lost her on campus apartment.” He emptied the small cup with one gulp. “Well that concludes this affair for me. Looks like the ‘Good Company’ prevailed in getting their claim indeed.” She agreed.”It appears they always do. In all this I wonder what it was she and the Kilonian believed there was.” He got up, exchanged a few formulaic pleasantries and left to catch the next space train back to Pluribus. Your opinion is important: Share with others what you think about "I Am Neon" Category:Stories